The present invention relates to a manipulator provided with a moving mechanism for vertical moving a chuck member to a predetermined position.
In an apparatus for automatically taking out a molded product from a mold, there are provided moving mechanisms each for moving the molded product in a lateral direction, a frontward and a backward direction, and a vertical direction. In a known mechanism, the vertical moving mechanism comprises a vertical cylinder attached to a frontward and backward moving body movably mounted on a frame extending in the frontward and backward direction and a chuck member which is movable between upper and lower positions for holding the molded product in response to actuation of the vertical cylinder.
However, according to the above-described moving mechanism, a vertical cylinder having an elongated axial length is required so as to move the chuck member by a long vertical stroke, and therefore, a resultant mechanism becomes bulky. On the other hand, there has been proposed another mechanism in which a plurality of vertical cylinders are connected in series to overcome this deficiency. However, with the latter structure, the total weight of the vertically movable cylinders becomes large, and the chuck member may be vibrated upon termination of the vertical movement. Accordingly, a subsequent operation cannot be conducted until the vibration is attenuated, to thereby disadvantageously prolong the entire working period.